Bookman in a World of Souls
by Rami Hiroko
Summary: Lavi was expecting to wake up in pain from Fiidora's parasites that ate him alive. Only to find himself awake in a hospital bed with no clue where he has been taken to. Will our favorite red rabbit find his way back home or will be be stuck in this new world forever.
1. Chapter 1: Soul of a Rabbit

**Rami: So this story came to be after reading a few crossover Fics in the Soul Eater & Man. I enjoy crossover fanfiction and though maybe I should write one. Anyways let's get this show on the road!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Man or Soul Eater I just made the story**_

Chapter 1: Soul of a Rabbit

To say Lavi was surprised was quite the understatement. He was expecting to wake up in a world of pain as Fiidora's parasites ate him alive. Although now that didn't seem to be the case. Cracking an eye open, Lavi took a quick glance at his surroundings as his instincts told him too. Quickly noticing that instead of the handcuffed chair he was used to sitting in he was in an hospital bed, still in his damaged Exorcist uniform instead of a hospital gown.

Judging by the scratches on his uniform he must've been in this hospital for a day or two, for the scratches were slightly faded and from the little amount (which should be enough for a Bookman) of sight he allowed himself there weren't any new scratches. Shifting quietly on the bed Lavi noticed the curtains covering the area he was placed in. It seemed that he was placed off limits unless it was the doctor who was supposed to check on him. He sighed, well honestly you can't blame them he lived a life where the strategies of war had been burned in his brain.

"When are you going to get up and stop faking your sleep?"

Lavi's heart jumped at the new voice entering the room. The voice had a deep and silky texture, alluring yet dangerous and put him in a more uncomfortable position. The Jr Bookman sighed as he opened his eyes all the way turning his head from where the voice was located. There sat a man in a spinny chair with a HUGE screw in his head clad in a white lab coat and had circular glasses that glinted in the light. To be honest the man was eerily similar to the Noah Tyki Mikk, one minute he is a friendly hobo on the street the next he has your heart in his hand laughing his ass off.

"How did you know I was awake?"

The man's glasses gleaned a bit then his head proceeded to tilt.

" I have been sitting here the entire time thinking of the best ways to dissect you. Right now I have decided on your right eye since it's hidden away."

Did this man just threaten to dissect him like an animal?

" What the hell do you me-"

" Hey be quiet for a minute."

This man threatens him then tell him to be quiet…..

" What!?"

" Be quiet"

Lavi was about to retort when a blood curdling scream pierced the silent room. Lavi's shoulders tensed as the scream ripped through the room slightly reminded him of his own screams during the Noah's long interrogation sessions. Snapping out of his thoughts another voice, much calmer and obviously worried, entered the room. It was rather high in pitch so this one was female.

" Soul, Soul"

There is another person in the hospital room? There must've been an accident or an attack before he came here.

" What's the matter?"

Another voice? That makes three and judging from the pitch it was another female. Hmmm wonder if anybody here could considered his type.

" Dr. Medusa! It's Soul…"

The blood curdling scream was soon turned into nothing but choking and wheezing. Lavi shifted again putting himself in a sitting position listening into the conversation.

" Soul…"

It was quiet once again. The wheezing stopped, replaced with deep breaths and the slight shifting of sheets. Lavi wondered who this Soul character was and how he ended up in this hospital styled room.

" I'm alright… I'm alright. Just had a nasty dream."

The girl, well as he presumed it was a girl, sighed in slight relief. In a strange way this reminded him a little bit of Allen and Lenalee. With Allen constantly being hurt and Lenalee being the overbearing sister, making sure he was completely comfortable and fed. Suddenly his whole body ached, the memory of Allen and Lenalee bringing a sting to his already damaged heart.

" Good. But if anything does come up, call me right away, okay?"

, as the girl said before, started walking towards the door passing my hidden area. She paused, a small snake escaping her mouth as the area around her suddenly turned dark. Then as quick as that happened it stopped and Medusa returned back into her calm state, walking out of the room.

A quiet chuckle came from the seat beside his chair. Lavi tensed for the second time since he woke up, looking towards the strange man sitting in the chair.

" May I know why you are laughing?"

He only chuckled again, lifting himself from the chair.

" Nothing to concern yourself over but now I believe it's time you've met Lord Death. He has been waiting for you to return to the world of the living."

'What in the world is this man talking about!' Lavi thought as he simply nodded and stood at the man's request.

Well whatever is going on here shouldn't be his main priority. He needed to go home to save his panda ji-ji from whatever torture those Noah will try to put him through. The only problem with that was he had no idea where he was or who these people are. Not only that his innocence was gone, he was defenceless in a new world and even he himself could see the trouble starting to stir.

What has he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the DWMA

**Heyo! Rami Hiroko here with another chapter of our poor lost rabbit. I am so happy that people have actually read this story and I shall continue for those who enjoy it! Let's get this show on the road!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Man or Soul Eater and I never will_**

Chapter 2: Welcome to the DWMA

Recap: Well whatever is going on here shouldn't be his main priority. He needed to go home to save his panda ji-ji from whatever torture those Noah will try to put him through. The only problem with that was he had no idea where he was or who these people are. Not only that his innocence was gone, he was defenceless in a new world and even he himself could see the trouble starting to stir.

What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Walking at a normal pace Lavi followed the doctor to this man named Death. Now if he really had a choice in this situation he would've found the exit and ran as if the devil was trying to drag him to hell. Unfortunately for him the area was unfamiliar and would probably end up back in this building restrained.

" Hello? Hello are you paying attention?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Lavi looked up towards the strange man.

" When we get to Lord Death be prepared for questions understood?"

Lavi nodded, he should've known that he would be questioned on how he ended up here. Unfortunately he had no clue and he didn't know if these people are hostile or not. Should he answer honestly or should he just make a new alias for this world to play as. Too busy in his thoughts Lavi didn't see the man in front of him stop, causing him to run straight into the man's back.

" Are you sure he isn't delusional Stein? The boy just woke up I think we should wait until he is better then take him to Lord Death."

'Oh great' Lavi thought 'They just keep on coming. How many people are in this building?' Backing away from Stein's back, that was the man's name wasn't it?, he was met with the sight of another man. This one had shoulder length red hair, darker shade than his own, with calm blue eyes. He wore a black suit blazer with a olive color button down shirt and to top it all of there was a black cross tie. He seemed normal enough, except that crosses were everywhere on his clothes, maybe he could get answers from him.

" Excuse me but I am perfectly fine. Maybe a little spot from here to there appearing but nothing too serious sir."

Stein smirked," Congratulations Spirit you got the boy to speak."

The man's name was Spirit. Kinda strange but then again lots of things in this world was.

"what do you mean 'you got the boy to speak?' I spoke earlier?" Lavi tsk turning towards Stein. Stein only stared back, making the atmosphere more uncomfortable for Lavi.

" Well since I guess you are completely fine I can take you to Lord Death." Spirit said as he stepped in front of Stein. I wanted to go with Spirit, he seemed like the right person to get information from.

" Hey Spirit, Maka is in the hospital visiting Soul. Maybe you should try to cheer her up a bit." Stein stated as he adjusted his glasses. Spirit's eyes lit up like a light bulb after Stein let that piece of information slip.

" OF COURSE SHE WOULD NEED THE HELP OF HER FATHER IN DARK TIMES! IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE AS A FATHER!" Spirit screamed as he ran down the other end of the hallway.

… Lavi had the sudden feeling that Maka should be hiding from the over excited Spirit. Then again he didn't really know their connection that well.

" Alright let's get going. We have stalled your visit for far too long."

Oh great…. From what the old panda's scrolls said Death wasn't something, or someone for this matter, you wanted to confront. Just seemed like the world was out for him for some reason, first Noah's and now death.

After walking down several hallways we reached a pathway with several guillotine gates, hanging dangerously above me ready for my demise.

"Um is this "Lord Death" of your the ruler of this place?"

Stein only turned his head. The glean of his glasses disappeared as a bored expression crossed his face.

…. That was easier than he expected. Honestly Stein seemed like the man to ask all the confusing but deep question that would trip up the common human. Although Lavi wasn't considered 'common' by any means but still. Stein would be an interesting record to study.

Soon enough they reached the white room. It was kind of bare with the exception on the crossed littered everywhere and the scattered Windows above. Looking forward Lavi was met with a tall, ragged, black figure. Facing the other way watching a mirror as someone was speaking from the other side. Oh no he was going to be killed and would die a virgin. So many women he had wanted to meet and all of that had now ended.

" Joe remember to get the strong coffee this time alright! We kinda need it this time."

For the god death Lavi expected him to have a deeper voice.

" Alrighty shinigami-sama will do."

" See you soon!"

The image disappeared finally. Leaving a confused Lavi, a slightly amused Stein, and an over excited Death God. The man wasn't anything from what ji-ji's scrolls said. He had a huge cartoon like mask hiding his face and big foam gloves for hands…. It seemed his chances of living increased.

" OH! Didn't see you there. Seems you finally woke up,oh do have a seat. What is your name, you look new here."

He was quite the lively fellow for a god. Almost like Allen, scary to his enemies but to his friends he was nothing but a small cinnamon roll. Lavi sat down on the round cushion by the table in the room. Finally able to calm his suspicions a bit and relax.

" My name is Lavi and yes I am new here. Um where exactly is "here"."

" Well this is Death City, Nevada. In America to be exact."

AMERICA!? What in the world. How did he get from England to America. Wait…..

" Oh no, this isn't good."

" What isn't good?"

Lavi looked up to the tall sitting figure. A look of dread covered his face.

" I came from England… well more precisely a hidden place in England. Also the America I know wasn't as developed as it is now."

Lord Death only tilted his head. A mysterious cup of coffee in his hands as he thought about the situation at hand.

" Well it seems you are in quite the pickle but I can try to find a way to take you back."

This man was so kind. Usually people would shy away from this situation and leave Lavi to fend for himself.

" Until then you will stay here as a student. I can't have you running around looking all suspicious. I will get all of your enrollment stuff aligned so no need to worry about that. Also take this Library card, you'll need to learn a few things if your going to be staying here alright."

Lavi nodded, accepting the card excitedly. So many new things to learn about and a new world to explore.

" Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you." Lavi said rubbing the back of his neck.

" Ah don't worry about it. Just go and get used to your new school ok! See you soon with your enrollment papers."

Lavi thanked Lord Death once again. Getting up from his seat and walking towards the outside, waiting for Stein to follow him out.

" Stein… watch the boy ok."

Stein turned slightly, his eyebrows scrunched into a look of concern.

" Any particular reason to watch him? Other than him being from a whole other time line?"

Death nodded at Stein, checking if Lavi was far away from the room.

" Yes Stein. The boy may not know it but he is in fact a weapon. His soul and his weapon have fused together in a strange way. Not only that but there is an immense amount of power locked away by his covered eye. He might not have anyway to control it and it would be his downfall."

Stein nodded turning fully to the still curious Bookman waiting towards the door.

Hehe interesting indeed. This one would be fun to dissect.


	3. Chapter 3: Death God's Child and Ninjas

**Heyo! So I am back with the new chapter and I am not going to lie I had a terrible couple of weeks. Then I came back on and so many people have read this story and someone left a review which I wasn't expecting. Cheered me up very fast and a few shout outs are in order!**

 **Thank you for following my story: MorbidApocalypse, Psychopanda555, RedHerring1412, Redsoleil, animebella09, eternal fire123, and last but not least jkdarksid!**

 **Thank you for favoriting my story (~^°^)~: animebella09 and eternal fire123!**

 **And finally my first reviewer: Ylorian**

 **Also if anything I have said in this chapter has offended anyone I am sorry and that you are beautiful no matter what.**

 **Okyo I have kept you long enough let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Man or Soul Eater and I never will.**

 **P.S. The first three chapters have been based off Episode 9 of Soul Eater**

Recap: " Yes Stein. The boy may not know it but he is in fact a weapon. His soul and his weapon have fused together in a strange way. Not only that but there is an immense amount of power locked away by his covered eye. He might not have anyway to control it and it would be his downfall."

Stein nodded turning fully to the still curious Bookman waiting towards the door.

Hehe interesting indeed. This one would be fun to dissect.

* * *

Sometimes Lavi hated the talent of being over observant. Sure it made him proud to know that he was getting towards the pandas status of observing things from afar but this little tip of information made him a bit anxious.

Knowing that Tettisu actually fused with him threw his whole mind to the gutter. What happens if he goes through crystallization? Will Bookman know? Would he take him away from the people he actually can call friends? Yes, yes he would.

 **Snap!**

Lavi blinked as he looked up towards a poker-faced Stein. He had zoned out again in the presence of his caretaker for the time being. He needed to snap back into action, with all this zoning out he's bound to look like Kanda after a day of being annoyed by everyone.

" Just wanted to let you know we have reached the library."

I nodded as he started to Looking around it was probably just a little bigger than the one at the order, well the old order at least, which calmed him just a bit. That's when he heard it, two voices at the center of the library. One of the voices he heard was loud and obnoxious, way too loud for a library, while the other was quiet and seemed to asking the other for something.

Stein made a strange humming sound before turning around and looking straight at me.

" Go towards the computers and wait for me there. The two kids up in the front might cause problems if they see you."

Nodding Lavi walked to the right of the library, to where the computers were located. Strangely the library was empty except for himself, two new people, and Stein. Sitting down he looked towards the pile of books that seemed to be discarded a little bit away from where he was. For some strange reason he felt upset that someone would just leave perfectly good novels to rot on the floor. Then again not everyone liked to sit around and enjoy a good book, he learned that after he tried to get Kanda to read a few novels and almost ended up with Mugen at his through.

Feeling bored sitting in the chair alone Lavi started to hear what seemed to be quite an interesting conversation Stein was having with the two new occupants in the room.

" Do you know anything about the Holy Sword?"

Holy Sword… oh no they are going after Excalibur aren't they.

Stein tilted his head just a bit making the scene just a little bit more dramatic than it should be.

" The Holy Sword Excalibur… was too much for even me."

… For some reason Lavi highly doubted that. In his eyes Stein was probably both strong and smart enough to pull out a measly sword from the ground.

" What!? You made an attempt at it!?"

Why was this person so loud. It was interrupting his snoo-, his record making.

" To think that even you couldn't pull it out, Professor… The Holy Sword Excalibur…"

This sword must be harder to pull out than the stories said it to be. Like exactly how strong was King Arthur… Maybe Bookman knew.

" Now I'm really interested!"

Lavi scooted his chair just a bit so he could get a better look on who the two people were. They struck his interest and knowing what they looked like was way better than having two shadow like figures talking to Stein. As he looked at the two people he realized that one: fashion has really changed over the years, and two: ninjas still exist.

The first human, he at least hoped they were human, was a young male with shockingly spiky bright blue hair and green eyes. They were a shade darker than his own but they blended in with the boy's hair. His outfit consists of a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, as well as white trousers that were black from the knee down. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. The boy had similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets could also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wore gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and had a band going across the back of his hand adorned with a star. He also wore basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. Not only that but a strange star-shaped scar rested on his shoulder. That peaked his interest a bit but Lavi knew he would find out sooner or later.

Anyways the other kid, or boy in the room, was completely different from the bright haired boy. This boy consisted of pure black hair, well that what it seemed to be until the boy tilted to the side a bit. Three white stripes had adorned the left side of the boy's head. Moving on the boy had strangely calm golden eyes, almost like the Noah and that strange golden eyed bloodline of there's. Lavi shook his head, there was no way this world had Noah's as well right? Anyways the boy wore a black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles were placed in a manner that was completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles that ran along the front of the boy's jacket. His undershirt was a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rested on his collar. Maybe as a tie, well to Lavi it seemed to be a tie.

They were strangely intriguing for two people he didn't even know. Just telling from their posture he knew they were powerful. Lavi shook his head once more, he had been staring for far too long and he needed to indulge in this huge library he was blessed to go to.

Lifting from his seat, Lavi was about to go pick out a few books when he felt a pair of eyes staring him down. Tensing slightly Lavi slowly turned to see the black haired boy glaring at him as if he was the most disgusting thing on the planet. This confused him slightly, was there something on him.

The boy started twitching slightly and Lavi was starting to get concern for the boys well being. Slowly Lavi started backing further away from the table and deeper into the library in hopes the other calmed down. Unfortunately that only seemed to trigger the boy and in a flash the black haired boy was right in front of him.

" Left, right, left, right…"

For some reason he felt like running. Like the kind of running he did when he pisses off Kanda at the order.

" You… ARE THE MOST ASYMMETRICAL PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!"

…what? Wait a minute...did this boy….

" HOW DO YOU LIVE LIKE THIS! YOUR HAIR IS SPLAYED EVERYWHERE AND YOU'RE WEARING AN EYEPATCH EVEN THOUGH THERE IS STILL AN EYE THERE! WHY ARE YOU DISTURBING THE SYMMETRY EVEN MORE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!"

….. Well that confirms it. The boy shockingly had an OCD… a symmetry OCD. Lavi smirked as he looked back at the fuming boy across him.

" Well I guess you and me are the same then. Since those three stripes make you asymmetrical."

The boy suddenly froze as if he has been struck by lightning. Then he dropped to the floor in a fetal position and started to cry.

" You're right I'm an abomination! I'm filty and dirty and unbalanced! Why are there only one set of stripes, I'm garbage! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!"

… Should he do something. The boy just had one of the biggest meltdowns he has ever scene, Komui being a close second. What was he supposed to do the boy was litteraly calling himself garbage. Looking up from the poor boy on the floor he was face to face with a slightly amused Stein.

" I told you if either of the boys saw you they would cause a commotion."

All Lavi could do was nod at that point. He watched as Stien picked up the fallen boy and gave him to the blue haired one.

" Enjoy your expedition. I wish you two the best of luck."

Giving the boy a pat, Stein had walked back to the computers and started his research. Leaving an angry blue haired ninja to drag an unconscious black haired boy out of the library and a extremely confused Lavi to wonder what the heck just happened.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Books and Flowers

**Sup! Rami here with your fourth chapter and it's almost time for our rabbit to go to school... Even though he doesn't need it. ('•-•)**

 **Sorry for being gone for so long. I hit a terrible writers block and getting things I wanted to happen in the story were more difficult than it should've been =.=.**

 **Also anything** _Italicised_ **is Lavi reading from a book**

 **Alrighty Disclaimer: I don't own Man or Soul Eater ( ;-;)/**

Recap: " Enjoy your expedition. I wish you two the best of luck."

Giving the boy a pat, Stein had walked back to the computers and started his research. Leaving an angry blue haired ninja to drag an unconscious black haired boy out of the library and a extremely confused Lavi to wonder what the heck just happened

* * *

It took Lavi a while to collect himself after that strange meeting but after a few minutes of standing he soon left his spot to grab a few books of the shelf. He need to learn as much as he could about the history of this new world and with this size of a library there had to be a pretty big history section.

After a few minutes of skimming around different sections Lavi found a couple of books he deemed informative and found a seat right next to Stein. After that meeting Lavi preferred to be closer to Stein for at the moment he was the only one he could trust.

Giving a small sigh Lavi picked up the first book in his pile _. The Guide to Soul Wavelengths_ , it was a strange title but that was to be expected _. A soul wavelength is the "sound", or "rhythm", of one's soul. Soulwavelengths are extremely important for a Meister and their Weapon for it shows they're compatibility. If a Meister and Weapon pair are not compatible the weapon will go through a rejection. In which the Meister will not be able to wield the weapon for they are too heavy to lift or the weapon scorches them._

The concept of a soul wavelength was kind of like innocence. If you and your innocence were closely bonded the innocence would be at a high percentage and would make fighting much more easier. Verses if the innocence was starting to lose faith in its wielder and the percentage would drop to the point where it could no longer be used.

Half of the stack of books later Lavi was completely caught up on the mechanics of this world. Although there was another problem that came across his huge stack of other problems. Lavi had no clue if he was a Meister or a weapon, and if he wasn't either being in this school would raise too much suspicion to his character.

Looking towards the other half of the pile Lavi decided to leave that for later. It would give him something to do during the night time. The last thing he wanted was to have nightmares and cause a heavy session of questioning. Letting out a small sigh Lavi looked at the spot where his supposed guardian had left.

'I'll be back in a minute' he says. Stein was gone for at least 20 minutes now he should've found what he was looking for by now.

It's so boring in this library. Never in his life did he think he would think that but to be honest it was. Usually he would have Bookman to give him several examples on how such things work and how they came to be. Now he was alone and restricted to one area of the building.

Giving another disappointing sigh Lavi picked up another book. He wanted to explore so bad. This place was absolutely amazing and such things as kishins eggs sounded like akuma. Unlike akuma though these souls had decided to become evil on their own without the influence of a scary fat being with an umbrella.

Before Lavi opened up the book in his hands he heard the sound of the double doors opening. Tensing a bit he watched whoever was walking in the library silently hoping the boy with the stripes wasn't back. To his surprise it was a girl, even more surprising she looked like the female version of Kanda but seemed much more calm and nonthreatening.

She wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wore a sash that looks similar to the blue haired boy's grey riveted straps that wrapped around her waist twice and hung down diagonally from right to left. She had long black hair which was tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes.

Not to mention she was well endowed for a girl who looked just a bit older than Lenalee...

 **STRIKE!**

" It seems Blackstar has left his work once again."

She gave a small sigh and started to pick up the mess the blue haired kid left behind. So the blue haired kid's name was Blackstar. It was strangely fitting but enough of that the girl needed help.

Rising out of his seat Lavi walked towards the girl. She seemed to be debating about the books she held in her hands at the moment. Oh no a damsel in distress. Do not worry Lavi shall come to save the day!

Restraining himself from making a stupid pose Lavi was finally side by side with the girl. Now that he was closer the girl was a little shorter than him, shorter as in she could look at him without leaning her head in anyway.

"Excuse me miss but do you need help?"

The girl gave a small jump then turned towards Lavi with a calming smile. She was so strike worthy and Lavi was having a hard time not screaming Strike really loud.

"Ah sorry I didn't notice anybody else in the library. Um kind of, I don't really remember where these came from."

Handing Lavi the books he turned them on their spine. Seeing the small sticker labeled 500 he gave a single nod before turning towards the proper shelf.

"Any book from 500 to 599 belong to the mythology section which is right next to the history section."

The girl seemed surprised that Lavi had knew where the books belong. Then again he arrived in this new world only a few hours ago.

"Wow, thank you. Um not to be rude but are you new to the DWMA? I have never seen you here before."

Crap he hadn't thought that far. Of course this must've been a school where everyone knew each other.

"Yes I am new actually I was registered this afternoon and I had a man guiding me around the school until he had other business to attend to. My name is Lavi, what's yours?"

The girl nodded taking in the information quickly as they walked back towards the medium pile of books.

" At least you can rest after your tour is done being registered today instead of tomorrow. My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and let me be the first to welcome you to the DWMA."

Lavi nodded as they took the last part of the once huge mound of books and put them in their rightful places.

" Thank you aside from Stein and Lord Death you are the only one who has properly welcomed me here."

Tsubaki gave a small smile as the last book was put into place. Strike, strike, strike, STRIKE! No CALM Lavi you cannot crush on someone you just met.

 **( Doing a time skip fills you with Determination)**

Lavi flopped on the small bed of the bland new room he was given. About a few minutes after helping Tsubaki an angry blue zombie dude came walking in complaining about Blackstar running away from his lesson. Only for Stein to appear out of thin air and tell him that Blackstar and Death the Kid, A.k.a the kid with black hair and white stripes, went to go find Excalibur.

For some reason they just ended the story like that and the blue zombie dude just said "that was the kind of man he was" and walked away. Was Excalibur really that bad? King Arthur did it and lived to tell the tale couldn't be that hard.

Anyways the day had finally ended and Lavi was given his own apartment. Lord Death had prepared it for him while he was checking out the building. Even though Lavi suggested that staying at the school was fine. Death had refused of course, shoving a key in his hands and into Stein giving him directions to the apartment.

It was a small one bedroom apartment with two bathrooms and a large living room. Around the corner there was a kitchen and two strange white boxes with buttons labeled 'washer' and 'dryer'. He was going to mess around with them but decided against it.

Turning off the lights Lavi, clad in black silk sleepwear he found in the closet, put his head on the pillow letting sleep claim him.

Tomorrow is his official day at the DWMA. For some reason he felt slightly uneasy about going.


	5. Chapter 5: Rabbit's School Daze

Heyoooo I am back! Sorry I disappeared but school hasn't been treating me to well (-.-). Also to the fact that I have been trying to think of how I want a little something to happen to our red-headed rabbit but my ideas all fled from me like the plague (;-;). Although that's no excuse I need to get you guys your chapters!

Also a little someone appears in this chapter but only for a little bit. He'all be in for the rest of this story.

He'll appear in **BOLD** from now on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Man or Soul Eater and I never willllll!

 **LET'S CONTINUE!**

Recap: Turning off the lights Lavi, clad in black silk sleepwear he found in the closet, put his head on the pillow letting sleep claim him.

Tomorrow is his official day at the DWMA. For some reason he felt slightly uneasy about going.

* * *

 _-Lavi's Dream-_

 _There he sat in that wretched chair as the Noah's parasites ate him alive. Looking over to the side he could see bookman meditating in his seat, blocking out the threats of losing another apprentice. All of this silence, pain, and torture for someone bookman refused to tell him about. Was the 14th truly this valuable that bookman would let them kill him?_

 _The Noah with the monocle spoke up again telling fake promises of release and freedom in exchange for information. Once again Bookman shook his head keeping his mouth shut and not answering to the Noah. That's when another electrical course would go through him, hitting all of his most sensitive parts to further his paralyses. It hurt to breath and the dark thought to stop breathing got even more tempting as time past._

 _That's when the floor collapsed beneath him taking away whatever breath he had left…._

That's when he woke up in a sheet of sweat, his black silk pajamas clinging to his body disgustingly. He had fell through the floor!? That just didn't add up, what had caused the floor to disappear beneath him and more importantly did Bookman fall through?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the loud ringing of the small clock beside his bed. Lavi tilted his head toward the clock releasing a sigh as he got out of his bed. It was 8:00 a.m. he was an hour late on his first day. A small groan escaped him as he grabbed his comfortable worn out black shirt. It was still a little fried from being interrogated by the Noah but it was something other than the hospital outfit they gave him. With said shirt slip on and pants that soon followed Lavi made his way back to the DWMA. Although he had a sinking feeling that someone was waiting for him there other than Lord Death and Stien.

-Meanwhile at the DWMA-

It had been exactly two hours and the 'new kid' everyone was excited to see had yet to show his face. BlackStar was becoming extremely restless and it didn't help that he had dragged both Kid and Soul to show them how big of a star he was. He groaned as Kid yelled at him for the fifth time to get off his father's beautiful symmetric school before he broke it again but he could really care less about the building at the moment.

Then as if Lord Death had answered his boredom a boy could be seen struggling up the steps. Excitedly cheering loudly on top of the DWMA BlackStar got ready for his awesome entrance as as the boy got closer and closer.

-Back to Lavi-

He never knew that he would miss having the power to extend with good old Ōzuchi Kozuch. Trying to get up these stairs was like asking for an easy death. Why in the world would anyone want to climb all the way up these stairs everyday to go to school! As he reached the final step of the school he was starting to think that kissing the ground wouldn't be that bad anymore but restrained himself as he noticed two kids maybe a little younger than himself standing there.

Well at least he knew one of the kids. Death the Kid was standing in front of the school doors talking to a white haired kid who seemed half awake. The boy reminded him of Allen… but with spiker hair and sharpened teeth. As he walked closer to the pair to ask why they were standing outside instead of being in class when he heard yelling from the top of the building.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND YOU NEW KID SHALL TREMBLE BEFORE MY AWESOMENESS HAHAHA! I AM THE WORLD'S GREATEST ASSASSIN AND I AM GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Lavi could only look at the boy in astonishment as he watched him jump up and down from such a height. Doesn't the boy know that he was putting himself in danger!? Also if he was an assassin then why was he yelling instead of concealing his presence? Lavi heard an irritated sigh come out of the white-haired kid as he lifted up to full height.

"So you're the new kid everyone's been talking about. My names Soul Eater Evens and from what I've heard you're the boy that's was found a few days ago bleeding to death."

That voice….. he was the boy in the hospital room with him screaming his lungs out on his first day here. It was good to finally have a face to the voice but he didn't think he would meet it so soon.

"Nice to meet ya! The name's Lavi and this is my first official day here. Are you here to show me around?"

Lavi put on his best smile trying to direct away the fact he probably looked like a bloody piece of meat on the side of the road when they found him due to the torture by the Noah of Desire. He shuddered internally at the thought of the horrible Noah before returning back to planet earth.

"What makes you think we're going to show you around and you're already an hour late."

All he could do was nod in agreement for he had already seen the building and to the fact he was rather late.

"Alright I get ya. I got held back at the house given to me. Won't happen again promise."

Lavi rubbed his back awkwardly as he looked at Soul. He was kind of confused if the boy was truly mad or not. Although Soul wasn't the one to be afraid of at the moment.

"How could someone be so unsymmetrical!?"

Lavi could only give an irritated sigh as he turned to Death the kid. He knew that the kid had an symmetry OCD but he couldn't change the way he looked….. well not until he became a bookman that is. He turned towards the small black haired kid with a small smile upon his face.

"Sorry Kiddo it's just the profession I chose and I can't do anything about it yet."

Death the kid tilted into a thinking position. Grumbling under his breath about why would anyone ever pick such a disgusting job. All Lavi wanted to do was go inside and actually learn something in the school he was sent to. I mean come on what bookman doesn't want to learn about a new world!?

"HEY ARE YOU LOOKING NEW KID! WHAT THINK YOU'RE TOO COOL FOR MY AWESOMENESS! WELL I'M THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND I AN GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Lavi turned to the excited blue haired boy next to him screaming his head off about being the mightiest or something of the like. All of the people he has seen with this kind of energy and confidence. How fast they disappear no matter how strong.

"HMMH SINCE YOU WON'T ANSWER ME THEN IT'S TIME TO GO! I AM THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND WITH MY FRIENDS SOUL AND KID I SHALL DEFEAT YOU! ALTHOUGH I DON'T REALLY NEED THEM BUT THEY WANTED TO COME ALONG! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lavi only shook his head trying to walk away from BlackStar only to be cut off by the front of the boys hands.

"SOUL MENACE!"

Lavi was suddenly thrown several feat back and a strange energy filled his inside. It was if he was being tortured by Sheryl all over again. He couldn't fight BlackStar without a weapon of his own! What was he going to do!? He was slowly going in and out, the world disappearing before his eyes.

Then slowly sound of footsteps could be heard. Lavi was wondering if BlackStar was coming to give him another hit only to see a strange black mass appear before him. Before he could get away a hand was placed on his shoulder. He gasped only to look up to darkness. There wasn't anything he could do. No weapon, no strength, no anything. The dark mass only seem to come closer to him as he slowly started to pass out. Before he completely closed his eyes he saw a grin form from the dark mass.

The so called 'dark mass' as Lavi labeled him slowly put Lavi in his arms. Holding him close as if to protect him.

 **"Sleep well red rabbit…. my king…. I shall solve the little issue at hand for you. It's about time I made my comeback for my accommodator…. just like the others have done for there's….**

"HAHAHA BEAT THAT NEW KID! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO DEFEND YOURSELF HAHAHAHA!"

Lavi's body slowly got up, a strange distant gleam appeared in his eyes before he turned to BlackStar. For this was no longer a battle between an assassin and a Bookman. It was a battle between an assassin and innocence.


End file.
